devil_may_cryfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Nero
Nero ist der Protagonist aus Devil May Cry 4 und Devil May Cry 5. Er ist ein Mitglied vom Orden des Schwertes. Seine Talente werden vom Orden hoch angesehen, aber Nero macht sich durch seine spöttische und freche Art nicht gerade beliebt. Später gründet er seinen eigenen Zweig von Devil May Cry und wird selbst zum professionellen Dämonenjäger. Familie * Kyrie (Ziehfamilie) Nero wurde von ihrer Familie aufgezogen. Für Nero ist Kyrie eine Schwester, Freundin und Geliebte zugleich weshalb er alles dafür gibt sie zu beschützen. * Credo (Ziehfamilie) Nero wurde von seiner Familie aufgezogen. Credo akzeptiert Nero als Mitglied seines Ordens, ist aber skeptisch aufgrund Neros Verhalten und Umgangsformen. * Dante (Blutsverwandte/Onkel) Beide tragen das Blut Spardas in sich und sind daher Halbdämonen. Zur Person Aussehen Devil May Cry 4 Neros Frisur ähnelt der von Dante, nur ist Neros zerzauster. Er trägt einen langen blauen Mantel mit dem Abzeichen vom Orden des Schwertes darauf. Darunter eine rote Lederweste/Stoffjacke, eine lange Jeanshose mit Lederstiefeln. Auf seinem linken (menschlichen) Arm trägt er am Handgelenk ein Lederband und auf Zeige- und Ringfinger zwei Ringe, in denen das Abzeichen und eine Rose eingraviert sind. Um seinen rechten Arm zu verdecken trug Nero zu Beginn seines Abenteuers eine Armschiene. Devil May Cry 5 In Devil May Cry 5, welches einige Jahre nach den Ereignissen von DMC4 spielt, hat Nero eine kürzere Frisur, behält jedoch seine weiße Haarfarbe. Sein Devil Bringer wurde ihm entrissen, weshalb er nun eine mechanische Prothese trägt. Er trägt erneut einen dunkelblauen Mantel, hat jedoch seine ikonische rote Kapuze abgelegt. Waffen Neros Schwert heißt Red Queen. Es ist eine Spezialanfertigung vom klassischen Modell des Ordens. Sie verfügt über ein Einspritzsystem, mit dem das Schwert mehr Schaden austeilt und auch effektive Feuer-Combos möglich macht. Seine Distanzwaffe heißt Blue Rose und ist ein doppelläufiger Trommelrevolver. Neros rechter Arm (auch Devil Bringer genannt) ist Neros stärkste Waffe. Damit kann er Gegner aufheben und sie danach herumwirbeln, in den Boden rammen oder ähnliche brutale Angriffe ausführen. In Devil May Cry 5 wird sein Devil Bringer gestohlen und muss durch eine Prothese namens Devil Breaker ersetzt werden, die von Nico angefertigt wurde. Im Schloss Fortuna findet Nero das Schwert Yamato, welches er mit seiner Dämonenform einsetzen kann. Obwohl er ein ausgezeichneter Schwertkämpfer ist, sind seine Fähigkeiten denen Dantes nicht ebenbürtig. Er verfügt genau wie Dante über eine "Devil Trigger"-Form. Galerie Nero face.jpg|Ein Close Up von Nero Wp20080208l2.jpg|Neros Dämonenform DMC5 Trailer 3.png|Nero in DMC 5 Trivia * Nero wurde von der Gamer-Community eher negativ aufgenommen. Der Grund könnte der Wechsel der Protagonisten sein. * Neros Name kommt aus dem Italienischen und bedeutet "schwarz". * Es wird vermutet das Vergil sich in Neros Devil Bringer eingenistet hat, da nur Vergil in der Lage wäre Yamatos volle Kraft zu nutzen und beide die gleiche Dämonengestalt besitzen. * Ursprünglich sollte Neros Devil Bringer eine goldene Farbe haben, doch man wollte die Verbindung zwischen Nero und Vergil deutlicher betonen. * Im ersten "Resident Evil" Film (ebenfalls von Capcom) gab es einen Computer mit KI mit dem Namen "Red Queen" * Auf dem Soundtrack des Devil May Cry Animes heißt Track 16 ebenfalls "Blue Rose". * Im Spiel "Fallout 3" von Bethesda Studios existiert eine Nahkampfwaffe namens "Rösti" (im Original "Shishkebap") die vom Aufbau her "Red Queen" ähnelt. Als Griff hat es eine Motorradhandbremse und führt ebenfalls Feuerangriffe aus. * Nero ist einer der ersten Charaktere des "Devil May Cry"-Universums, der wirklich flucht. Er schimpft Agnus "Jackass", sagt zu Sanctus "go and blow yourself" und "i'm not interested in your bullshit" und zeigte Dante den Mittelfinger als er vom Erlöser absorbiert wird. * Im Original lautet der Name der letzten Mission und die Epilog-Sequenz mit Nero und Kyrie La Vita Nuova. Der Name stammte von der Gedichtreihe von "Dante Alighieri" inder er seine Liebe zu "Beatrice" offenbarte. * Nero wird von Johnny Yong Bosch synchronisiert. Dieser Synchronisiert auch Ichigo Kurosaki in der engl. Version von Bleach. Auch die Synchronstimme von Kyrie Stephanie Sheh spricht in der engl. Version von Bleach Orihime. * Nero ist eine der meistgefragten Figuren für Marvel vs Capcom 3 Fate of Two Worlds. Capcom sagte aber, dass Nero mehr einen Cameo-Auftritt bekommen könnte. Selbst wenn, würde er nicht drin vorkommen, da Johnny Yong Bosch seine stimme im Spiel Zero schon gibt. * Nero wird in Marvel vs Capcom 3 erwähnt. Wenn Deadpool Dante besiegt lautet sein Siegerspruch: Next Time , Maybe you should let Nero do your fightin' , skippy. en:Nero pt-br:Nero Kategorie:Charakter(DMC4) Kategorie:Halbdämon Kategorie:Charaktere